Drama! In the Host Club
by Almost Lucid
Summary: A freshman at the prestigious Ouran private high school plans to revive the Drama Club, with a little help from the Host Club. Eventually MoriOC and TamakiHaruhi r
1. Chapter 1 An offer You can't turn down

Drama! In the Host Club

Description: A freshman at the prestigious Ouran private high school plans to revive the Drama Club, with a little help from the Host Club. OC r&r

Genre: Drama/Comedy

Rated K+ for minor coarse language and minimum violence.

Disclaimer: This pathetic writer owns no part of 'Ouran High School Host Club', and never will.

Chapter 1- "An offer you can't turn down"

The girl with the honey-orange hair ran through the hallways, her footsteps making echoes from the vastness of the place. She came to a stop when she reached a door with a sign hanging above that read, "Third Music Room". After taking a deep breath, for the sake of calming, she placed her hands on the two large doors, and slowly pushed it open.

She immediately smelled the faint scent of roses, and noticed that the environment looked drastically different from outside. It looked rather sandy and hot. Then she noticed, seven figures, dressed like Egyptians.

'_Ah, the Host club…stranger than I've imagined,'_ she thought. _'But then again, who am I to judge.'_

"Welcome to the host club, my princess", greeted the blonde, known as Suoh Tamaki, who was dressed in the attire of a pharaoh's. "You've never been here before, have you? I would never forget a beautiful fac—" he was cut off noticing the tears welling up in her bright green eyes. "I know. I know you're touched by my attractiveness, but please, beautiful maiden, don't shed those tears for me," he assumed in his ever-dramatic way.

"She's obviously crying because you're an idiot," the Hitachiin twins laughed.

"P-please help me," the girl pleaded between sobs. Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the way as if he was the cause of all sorrows.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii…" he cried, but she ignores him. Tamaki immediately goes into his fetal position of despair.

"What's the matter," Haruhi questioned with concern.

"I hic need yo—" the girl started but was rudely interrupted by none other than Kyouya.

"Sakuragi Amaya, a freshman, and the new self-proclaimed leader of the highly-unpopular Drama Club." he stated. "I assume you're here with an offer to make, correct?"

"Mou, you ruined everything! I was on a roll with those improvisations," she complained.

"Im..pro…vi..sation," Tamaki mouthed in disbelief, and went back to his fetal position of despair comprehending what had just happened. Everyone sweat drops.

"Ahem, anyway, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Sakuragi Amaya, but you can call me Aya-chan, and I'm a freshman who is the new self-proclaimed leader of the highly-unpopular Drama Club," she smiled.

"This girl knows her clubs sucks," whispered Hikaru to his twin Kaoru.

"Yea, that's probably why she'd trying to get some benefits from our club," Kaoru whispered back.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, from your class, and these twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru is also in the same class," Haruhi introduced, pointing to the brothers.

"She's in our class?" Hikaru whispered in skepticism.

"Actually, I think I kind of remember now, she _is_ in our class," confirmed Kaoru.

"The one with the glasses is Ohtori Kyouya, the tall one with the black hair is Morizuka Takashi, the one sitting on his shoulders is Hanizuka Mitsukuni or better known as Honey-sempai.."she continued pointing to each as she introduces.

"Aya-chan, want some cake?" offered the incredibly adorable Honey-sempai, who was sitting on Mori-sempai's shoulders.

"Oooh, do you have cheesecake?"

"Yea! Yay, cake!" he shouted in joy.

"…and the sulking one is Suoh Tamaki," Haruhi finally finishes.

"Oh, great where's the cake?" she asked leaving herself no sense of dignity as a person.

"Sakuragi-san, didn't you come here to ask for some sort of…help?" Kyouya inquired in hopes of getting back into the topic.

"Oh, that's right, thanks for reminding me," she mentally smacked herself for dividing her attention for cake.

"A.D.D.!" the twins accused, pointing at her.

"Ooookay, back to the reason I'm here…" she slowly pushed down the accusing fingers. " I would like the Host Club to help me by performing a mini play in front of an audience so that the people in the school would know the Drama Club exists. I only decided to pick the Host Club, because you guys are quite the charmers, and I feel that you guys would look great on stage…"

"…and help you draw in audience, and members." Kyouya added bluntly.

"yea, and that," she smiled cheerfully, not even bothering to hide the fact that she's using them. "But that doesn't mean the Drama club are the only ones benefiting. The Host club will skyrocket in popularity, plus free advertisement."

"Ya-da," the Twins pronounced slowly and clearly. "The Host Club is already skyrocketing in popularity anyway, and we're not going to waste our time on some stupid play."

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, that's where you're wrong, you may be getting many customers, but these are recycled customers. Why not get more? Besides, women love compassionate men who help others when in need," she added.

"We'll take it," declared Tamaki who has finally gotten out of his fetal position of despair, surprising everyone.

"Eeeeh?!" everyone was shocked.

"Remember, our purpose is to help women in distress," he reminded "and she is clearly in distress."

"No she's not," the Twins opposed, seeing the happily smiling Amaya.

"We're going to act in that play," he said finally.

"I bet he just wants to show off on stage," Hikaru whispered.

"Yea, I know," Kaoru responded.

"So what are we going to perform?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Sleeping Beauty." She affirmed.

Suddenly it felt like a big gust of wind has just blown into the third music room.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Alrighty, this was a strange idea I had on my mind, in which I felt would be suitable to be a story. I have not decided on whether or not there would be any romance, but readers want it, they got it, just tell me who. BTW, I kind of like Haruhi being paired with Tamaki, because if she was with Hikaru, then what would become of Kaoru?. I have already jotted down some ideas about the background and story behind the OC, Sakuragi Amaya, just hope she would not sound like a SUE. I know this chapter may seem a little draggy and boring, but it'll (hopefully) get better in the future chapters. In the following chapters, more characters will be added, like Renge, Nekozawa, and maybe even the strange Lobelia girls. Feedbacks please. If it's _that_ bad, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Why not Romeo & Juliet?

Disclaimer: This pathetic writer owns no part of 'Ouran High School Host Club', and never will.

Chapter 2- "Why not Romeo & Juliet?"

"Hmmm…" Amaya carefully studied each host, circling around them. They have arrived at the school theatre, which was as big as those in which Operas were performed. "Tamaki-sempai will be the prince, because his hair is blonde and most princes are blondes," she explained matter-of-factly. "Also, Sleeping Beauty has French backgrounds, and I noticed that Tamaki-sempai is half French."

"This is discrimination against all non-blondes, and pure bloods," whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

"Yea, she's no good," replied Kaoru.

"I can hear, you know," she told them, and they just stuck their tongue at her. "Anyways, I have thought about using Honey-sempai for the role, but then, I think I found a better role for him; he shall be the good fairy!" Honey-sempai just smiled, and ate the candy Amaya gave him.

"You bought him out…" Hikaru made a face.

"What a cheap move," Kaoru made an identical face.

"Don't say it that way; Honey-sempai wants to be the fairy, right?" Amaya turned over to Honey-sempai, and when she thought no one was looking, she gave him a giant tootsie roll.

"Uh hm," he nodded viciously, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"See? Well anyways, the role for sleeping beauty will go to…Haruhi-kun!" she announced happily.

"Eh? I have to dress up as a princess?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"Good move, Aya-Chan!" complimented Tamaki, already going into Tamaki-mind-theatre-mode.

"Good move!" agreed the twins, siding with her in a second.

"Hehe, yes, Haruhi-kun meets most of the requirements. I remember hearing about that incident with Lobelia…," she recalled.

"How do you know about…_that_ incident?" Tamaki pondered.

"I have some connections with the Benio-fan club…," she revealed. Everyone looked a bit surprised that she would have any connections with strange and obsessive fan club. "My cousin goes to Lobelia, and she mentioned Haruhi's robotic performance, and I thought, hey if sleeping beauty is asleep most of the time, then it will not be a problem for Haruhi-kun," she continued. "Well anyways, I've been carefully analyzing Haruhi-kun, and I've noticed something quite peculiar…first, Haruhi-kun has a very feminine face…"

The Host club's eyes widened. _'Does she know?'_ they all thought.

"Second, feminine voice…" counted.

"Well, Haruhi's a bit under-developed, but hey, look at Honey-sempai!" Tamaki tried to cover up but with no avail.

"Third, no Adam's apple," she persists, ignoring Tamaki's comment, while carefully raising Haruhi's chin. "Haruhi's a girl, correct?"

"Well, there's no reason to hide it anymore," Haruhi said in her carefree way.

"Well it's not like I'm going to spill the beans to everyone in the school, so stop giving me that face, Tamaki-sempai," Amaya reasoned, not liking the 'sad and pleading' puppy-face he was giving her. "As for the role of the baddie-fairy, I think I may change that to wizard instead. I wanted Nekozawa-sempai to take this role, but…"

**//FLASHBACK\\ a day ago…**

Amaya knocks on the strange, big, double dark doors. The door slowly opened, revealing the cat voodoo, Beelzenef.

"Are you here to join the Black-Magic Club?" inquired a shaky ghost-like voice, in which Amaya recognized as the club leader, Nekozawa Umehito.

"Um, not really, can I come in?" Beelzenef slowly disappeared behind the doors, and Amaya followed, revealing a very dark room.

"Close the door," the voice commanded, and Amaya obliged.

"It's dark in here, where's the light? Oh, here's the switch…"

"Don't," the figure in the black coat turned around, revealing a hooded green-haired Nekozawa-sempai, who looked quite scary. "Or I'll curse you for eternity," he threatened, raising Beelzenef.

"Uh, yea, anyways, my name is Sakuragi Amaya, and I would like to ask you for a favor…" she began, as Nekozawa turned his back to her, and knelt down on the floor in front of his little black-magic shrine. " Can you help me by taking part in a mini-play?"

_Flop_

Beelzenef fell on the floor, and Nekozawa is apparently in a state of shock, for he is not moving, seemingly frozen in his spot.

"So…"

"No," Nekozawa replied shakily as if frightened.

"Why not? You're perfect for the role!"

"The stage lights…too bright," he responded, like recalling a very bad memory.

"But you can still wear your cape, and at the same time, attract new members for your own club…" she negotiated.

"It won't help, it's too bright…especially the spotlights," he continued, now almost shivering at the thought of all those lights.

"Well then, s-sorry for bothering you…I-I'll be g-going now," she stuttered, backing out, opening a small crack with the door, and sliding out.

**//End of FLASHBACK\\**

"So now I'll have to give this role to someone else," she said thoughtfully. Suddenly a light bulb lighted up in her head. "Kyouya-sempai…you look good today, and you emit an aura of a wizard," she sucked up.

"I'll take care of the props," Kyouya said, trying to get himself off the hook.

"I've got that covered already. Alright, it's decided, Kyouya-sempai will play the evil wizard!" Amaya decided.

"Oi, don't make decisions on your own," Kyouya said in the background.

"As for Mori-sempai, he will play the king," she smiled. "Now, for the Hitachiin twins, you guys will be the knights standing by the ferocious woods that warn the Prince of the evils lurking in it."

"Eh, that's so lame," Hikaru complained.

"Yea, it would be much better if we can do a more high-class play instead, like _Romeo & Juliet_," Kaoru suggested.

"No, I will not allow it," she replied suddenly turning very serious and dark.

"You're not the boss of us," Hikaru reminded.

"I won't allow _that _to be performed on my stage," she said turning darker by the moment.

"It's not your stage," Kaoru added fuel to the fire. Tamaki finally pulled the two off to the side, shutting them up, when he saw that Amaya was serious, and extremely mad. Her fists were clenched, revealing white knuckles and green veins through her skin.

"Aya-chan, are you okay? You want a piece of chocolate?" Honey-sempai offered, in hopes of breaking the tension.

"Thanks Honey-sempai," Amaya seemed to calm down, with a smile. "Oh yes, for the part of the spindler, it will be played by—"

_**High-power motor**_

"Oh hohohoho-oh ho hoh ho hoh," laughed the Otaku and manager, Renge.

"Renge," Amaya finished her sentence. The hosts face-faulted.

…………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ah, another chapter is up. Yes, I have some time on my hands that is why chapter 2 came out so fast. Thanks for the hits, and review, I appreciate it. Hope the original readers come back to read the second chapter, and new readers appear. Hope you come back for more! Feedbacks, and thoughts please, oh and about whether there should be romance or not.

Now, what is with Amaya's mood swing and dislike for Romeo and Juliet? There is a reason, which will be revealed somewhere in chapter four or five or…I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty gets publicity

Disclaimer: This pathetic writer owns no part of 'Ouran High School Host Club', and never will. The original story of "Sleeping Beauty" also does not belong to me.

Chapter 3- "Sleeping Beauty gets publicity"

Amaya, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are in the class 1-A classroom. Haruhi was napping in attempt to catch some sleep before the teacher came since she had been studying last night. Amaya was sitting quietly at her desk trying to write the script for the play. It was an exhausting job, having to be the playwright, director, producer, backstage personnel, and actor. The Hitachiin brothers appeared behind her, holding the school newspaper. Kaoru lightly tapped her shoulder. Big mistake.

Scratch!

Kaoru was in shock. _'What…the…hell…'_

"Oh…my…GOD! I'm so sorry!" Amaya apologized, surprised and regretful of her own bizarre reactions.

"Kaoru! Are you all right? I should have never let you come near her. It's my fault," Hikaru started the brotherly love scene, embracing his brother.

"Hikaru…it's not your fault, I was careless," Kaoru replied, playing along. The girls in the classroom were squealing and 'moe-ing' with delight.

"Kaoru…," Hikaru's face inched closer to the scratch on Kaoru's cheek, which was slightly bleeding.

"STOP!" Amaya interrupted the brotherly love scene, earning herself many female enemies for that four-letter word. "Hikaru, don't lick Kaoru's scratch, it can get infected, and haven't you heard of AIDS?"

"How'd you know I was going to lick it?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Come on Kaoru, let's go to the nurse, and I'll get you properly bandaged," she dragged Kaoru by the arm to the nurse's.

"Wait, Kaoru!" Hikaru trailed behind them.

Soon Haruhi woke up, finding the girls in the class looking very angry. "Where's Amaya and the twins?" she pondered.

In the nurse's office, Amaya volunteered to bandage up Kaoru, from guilt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again while applying some hydrogen peroxide on the cut to kill bacteria and prevent infections.

"It's all—"Kaoru was about to tell her that it was okay in order to stop her from apologizing.

"It's NOT all right! Why'd you scratch him up for?" Hikaru was quite upset that Kaoru was scratched for no reason.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. It's just a reaction…" she was disturbed as well, for having such odd reactions.

"Scratching someone for tapping you on your shoulders is **not** a reaction," Hikaru crossed his arms.

"I know, it's just that I haven't been getting any sleep lately from writing the play and all, and when Kaoru tapped me on the shoulders, I was just surprised, that's all. I'm really sorry…" she peeled away the wrappers of the band-aid and placed it over the scratch.

"It's really okay, Aya-chan," Kaoru assured. "It's just a scratch. It'll heal fast."

"If you need help, you could've asked," Hikaru muttered, dragging Kaoru out of the room, but Amaya heard him very clearly and smiled to herself. The moment did not last though, because it suddenly hit her that class has just started, and she was late.

After school Amaya met the Host club in the third music room, since she has yet to find a room for her drama club.

"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru, did you guys have something to say to me this morning?" she suddenly remembered.

Hikaru just handed her the school newspaper. The headline read, "Host Club to perform with the sole member of the Drama club". The contents of the story revealed many details pertaining to the play, and reasons for the Host Club's involvement.

"Eh? How does the press know all this?" she questioned, to one in general, but still expected an answer.

"This afternoon, Honey-sempai was talking to Mori-sempai about the play and their roles. It just so happened that Komatsuzawa Akira, the chairman of the newspaper club was also present at the time and overhead their conversation," Kyouya explained.

"If you knew, why didn't you stop them from publicizing this information?" Amaya inquired, slightly amused.

"I didn't feel the need to," Kyouya replied in a tone that suggested, 'end of discussion'. Amaya sweat dropped from that. Suddenly…

_**High-Power Motor**_

"Oh hohohoho-oh ho hoh ho hoh," Renge laughed, making her signature entrance, with a circular patch of the floor leveling up.

"Ah, Renge you're here!" Amaya happily cheered. (The two were good friends.)

"I heard everything, and the publicity is not a bad thing!" Renge suddenly said.

"Really, I thought that since if the play thing is publicized so fast, it would put pressure on us, especially if the fan girls come to watch rehearsals. It would be so distracting…," Amaya acknowledged.

"But, it would guarantee you some future members," Renge winked.

"Ooooh, right, gotcha!" Amaya smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to spend the rest of the day finishing up the script. I'm kind of stuck at the part where the princess wakes up…" Therefore, they all helped in the script. Amaya brought home the final copy to type and distribute to the rest of the group. The next day was Saturday so she said, "Come over to my house tomorrow, and we can read over the script and stuff. Here's my address…"

………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in it, and I didn't want to add stuff from the next chapter to make this chapter longer.

Well, this chapter came out fast as well, right? I have to admit, the rapidness of it came from the fuels of motivation: Hits and Reviews. (Though I secretly wished, the ratio of hits to reviews would equal out) yea...just wishful thinking...

Thank you, **XXxbitchyhanyouxXX** and **patback409** for reviewing. It really made my day. Also, thanks to all my lovely readers for staying with me. I'm hoping for more reviews and hits! The pairings are still pending (though I'm kind of leaning towards Tamaki x Haruhi or Kyouya x Haruhi), so I need your help. The romance is probably going to happen a little later, when more is revealed about Amaya. Thanks again.

What will happen when the host club arrives in Amaya's house? Stay tuned for the next chapter, where many things are revealed!


	4. Chapter 4 Amaya, La Vaca, and the Cake

Disclaimer: (See chapters 1-3)

Chapter 4- "Amaya, La Vaca, and the Cake"

The Host Club stood in front of house. Yes, house. It was not a mansion like they all had with the exception of Haruhi, but it was a house—a big house. There were flowerbeds in the front yard and a nice little fountain stood in the midst of it. The Host Club minus Renge (who liked to make a grand entrance when everyone least expected) followed the smooth but stone studded path to the main entrance of the house. Tamaki rang the doorbell twice.

After about a minute, the group heard shuffling accompanied with the sound of a four-legged animal walking. The door swung open with a bang, revealing a figure whose hair covers two-thirds of its face, with some shorter layers sticking out oddly in different angles. The figure wore shorts with a snug fitting t-shirt, and a pair of slippers with a cartoon cow head. Accompanying the 'figure' was a small and somewhat chubby beagle dressed like a cow, complete with mini horns.

"Uh, we're here for Sakuragi Amaya, are we at the right place?" Tamaki asked politely.

"It's me, fool…," the figure, now revealed as Amaya grumbled. Everyone was slightly taken aback. They wondered how the usually cheerful Amaya could turn into something so savage. She stepped aside to allow them in, although they all feel a little reluctance. They went in anyway. She led them to the living room, and commanded, "Sit," like she would to her dog, and they quietly obeyed, along with her dog. She, herself walked to what they assumed was the bathroom. For a few minutes, they all just stared at the beagle in cow attire. The beagle just stared back, its tongue hanging out as dogs usually do. Then Tamaki walked over to the beagle and patted his head. The beagle in return licked him.

"He reminds me of Antoinette," he laughed between the wet kisses.

"He really is a dog person…" Haruhi commented, and the rest just nodded. Kyouya decided to give himself a little tour of the living room studying the decorations and pictures. He saw that the pictures in the frames were only of Amaya and a Japanese couple.

'_Interesting…'_ Kyouya thought.

The twins were playing a game on their Nintendo DS. Mori-sempai just sat on the couch, watching Honey-sempai skipping around the room holding his bunny. After about ten minutes, Amaya finally came out of the bathroom, but this time she looked normal—her hair was combed and straight. She no longer looked grumpy and sleepy.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting, I'm not quite the morning person," she laughed embarrassed.

"It's 11:30, you can hardly consider that morning anymore…," Kaoru shut off the Nintendo DS.

"If you were going to wake up so late, don't tell us to come at 11," said the impatient Hikaru.

"It's still a.m.," Amaya shrugs.

"Aya-chan, what's his name?" Tamaki asked referring to the beagle that is still licking him.

"Oh, that silly thing, his name is Vaca, which is Spanish for cow. He's certainly living up to his name…," she replied, picking Vaca off Tamaki who is now dripping with dog saliva.

"Sempai, go wash up," Haruhi told him.

"Haruhi, you caaaaaare," Tamaki's mind floats to cloud 9.

"She's trying to say you stink," the devils in the place of the twins said, bringing him down all the way to the thirteenth level of hell.

"Sakuragi, are you of mixed heritage?" Kyouya suddenly asked.

"Yea, I'm half German, half Japanese," she replied, slightly confused as to why he suddenly asked.

"So I guess they aren't your real parents," he assumed, referring to the couple in the picture. The host club all looked at the picture; she looked nothing like the couple.

"Nope," she smiled. "The people in the picture are Reina-san and Taruki-san; I live with them and this is their house but they're out on a business trip right now. I don't know where my real parents are. Dead I guess," she smiled in a way that normal children would not when they talk about their parents not being there. Although she was smiling in a seemingly carefree way, everyone could feel the tension rising. Somehow, they could tell her smile was forced. They all knew there was something wrong with her attitude towards this matter, but they did not know what to expect of her answer.

"Aya-chan, do you have cake?" Honey-sempai asked in his child-like voice, easing the tension, as if he did not know what happened, but indeed, he did know.

"Yea, I'm glad you asked, I make cake last night. I made everything from scratch," she declared proudly letting the tension drop. Honey-sempai's eyes sparkled with delight, and relief that she was being more human. She took the cake out of the fridge. It looked appealing to the eyes, with the strawberries decorating the rims of the circular cake. There was chocolate frosting smothered over the cake and tips of the strawberries.

"Wah! It looks good, Aya-chan, what do you think, Takashi?" Honey-sempai complimented.

"It looks appetizing," Mori-sempai replies in his usual nonchalant way. (The author realizes she has not given him any lines)

"Aw, shucks, you're making me blush," Amaya replied in a dramatic way with her right hand on her cheeks, and left hand waving in a matter that spoke, 'it's nothing'. She cut up the cake, and passed a piece to everyone. "I hope you like it; I spent the whole night making it."

Each member used their forks to fork up a piece into their mouths with the exception of Honey-sempai who nearly took the whole thing in at once.

'_What…**is** this?'_ they thought. _'Why does the frosting taste like salt? Why does the cake taste spicy? It's disgusting!' _They were all thinking the same thing. The hosts looked at their lord, Tamaki, asking him what to do through eye contact. Tamaki himself was struggling to gulp down the piece of disaster.

'_How can anyone make cake taste so bad?'_ Tamaki thought. He looked over at Amaya who was smiling at them, but not eating any herself. _'Is she trying to poison us…?' _he suddenly thought. _'Is it because of what Kyouya said?'_ he remembered how she reacted to what he said, and looked over at Kyouya, who looked like he was ready to throw up anytime. _'Even if she did not poison it, the frosting itself is enough to give us kidney failure,'_ he continues to contemplate.

"Um, is everything alright? You guys stopped eating." She noticed. Everyone seemed to be sweating profusely. "Let me try some of that," she took a little bite out of Haruhi's piece, and froze. Then she got in the fetal position of despair in a secluded corner as Tamaki would.

"Eh, Aya…chan?" Tamaki almost felt bad for thinking she poisoned it. She gave him an empty look, as if her soul has just left.

"Aya-chan, it's not _that _bad," Honey-sempai tried to cheer her up.

"Are you kidding, it tastes like—" before Hikaru can make an insulting comment, Mori-sempai has swallowed his entire share. Sure, he was crying in the inside, but he was a considerate guy.

"Mori-sempai…" Tamaki said with a hint of admiration. Honey-sempai swallowed his share as well. "Honey-sempai…"

"Here it goes…," Haruhi ate it as well.

"Haruhi...," Tamaki was on the verge of a dramatic tearful scene, touched by his members' considerateness. "Yoshu! I shall take on this thing as well!" Tamaki declared with determination, and threw it down his throat, trying hard not to let his taste buds get in contact with the cake. "Your turn," he said referring to the twins.

"There's no way we're going to eat that—" before Hikaru and Kaoru can finish speaking, Tamaki has already shoved the cake in each of their mouths. He made sure he covered their mouths so they cannot throw it back out. The only way to get through it was to swallow it. When Tamaki was sure it was down their throats, he uncovered their mouths. "What the hell!" the twins yelled.

"Now...as for Kyouya…," Tamaki smirked.

"I'm not taking part in this—" Kyouya said, but it's too late, Tamaki has already done the same thing as he did to the twins.

"Aya-chan, everyone ate it, don't be sad," Honey-sempai comforted her.

"Wow you guys, I'm really touched. That was so sweet," she said impressed. "But, dang, I can't believe you actually ate that! You didn't have to. Even I thought it tasted nasty! Thanks for finishing it though. I didn't want to throw it out just like that, it'll be such a waste!" she laughed, springing right out of the fetal position of despair.

'_We ate it for nothing…'_

"I thought I would never get that thing out of the fridge," she laughed. "It's been there for a few days!"

'_She knew it was bad all along…and she lied about making it last night…'_

"So the entire time_…_you were_ '_improvising' again?" Haruhi asked for confirmation.

"Of course! An actress must always be on stand-by!" she replied cheerfully.

They all felt a little stupid for falling into her trap, but then in the end they thought, _'That's our Aya-chan,'_ and just laughed it off. Later on, she passed them their scripts, and they read over the script aloud. In the midst of practicing, Renge appeared just in time to say her line, jumping in through the window. Apparently, there was one of her leveling-circular floor patches outside in Amaya's front yard. They were good friends, after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than my other chapters, and I'm very happy about that. This chapter also came out EXTREMELY fast, and I take pride for that. I'll just wish that all the future chapters would come out just as fast.

Thanks again to the readers and Reviewers! I don't know how I could make it this far without you guys.

As for **Maiden-chan**'s review, thank you very much for pointing out the awkwardness of Amaya finding out that Haruhi is a girl so fast. I thought about that too, but I did not want her to have to do a walk-in-on-Haruhi-changing scenario to find out she was a girl, and I really couldn't think of a better time. Also, thanks for confirming Amaya's non-sue-ness.

Thank you **patback409 **again for your review, and** XXxbitchyhanyouxXX **for being the first reviewer.

I wanted to share with everyone that I have finally reached my 100th hit. I know many of the better writers may have gotten theirs much earlier but hey, for me, it's a big deal.

Thank you my readers. Peace out!

The point of this chapter was mostly to build up friendship, and introduce a little bit about Amaya's background.

Stayed tuned for chapter 5, where they have their first on-stage rehearsal!


	5. Chapter 5 The First onstage Rehearsal

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 3.

Chapter 5- "The First on-stage Rehearsal"

The Host club gathered at the school theatre after school. Renge and Amaya have not shown up yet. Five minutes passed, and the group was restless.

"Where are they?" Tamaki asked rhetorically in an almost anxious manner.

"I have to go buy groceries today…" Haruhi said a little bit worried that this delay would sabotage her schedule.

"She's doing it again…," Hikaru began.

"She tells us to come after school, but she does not appear herself," Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

Honey-sempai was eating his candy in which he carried around everywhere, while Mori-sempai was dozing off in his spot. Kyouya sat by the side, calculating money-matters of the Host club.

_**High-power Motor**_

"Oh hoh hoh hoh ho—" Renge sounded making her grand entrance, but was cut off by a pair of impatient twins.

"Where is she?!" They fumingly questioned.

"Eh? Do you mean Aya-chan? Why, you miss her?" Before the twins can retaliate, they suddenly felt a big vibration on the floor.

"What's happening, Takashi?" Honey-sempai looked worried. Mori-sempai seemed to awaken, and placed Honey-sempai on his back as to protect him.

"Earth…q-quake?" Tamaki thought in bewilderment.

"No. She's coming…with _them_…" Kyouya said mysteriously.

"Who's 'she' and 'them'!?" Hikaru asked, now kind of pissed.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Kaoru added, equally pissed.

Suddenly the door swung open. A much-disorientated Amaya ran in, locking the doors behind her. She leaned on the doors for support, breathing heavily in attempt to catch her breath.

"Why the hell are you so late?" Hikaru interrogated.

"(cough) y-your customers…" was all she said before the rumbling sound outside became louder and louder. She ran (or 'crawled' might be a better way to put it) towards the stage to find cover behind Mori-sempai. "Tamaki-sempai, go calm your customers…They wanted to watch rehearsals, and stalked me all the way from the bathroom to here…" she requested in a whisper. " I tried to tell them that it might distract us if they were present, but they just wouldn't listen!"

"I'll see what I can do...," Tamaki said, he braved himself up by putting on a charming smile. He walked towards the doors, and opened it, revealing nearly all the girls in the school.

"My princesses…" he worked his charm on about half the school, which involved a few air-kisses, winks, and tears (but the author will not go into detail about it).

After getting the 'more reluctant-to-leave fan girls' to finally leave, they all gathered around Amaya.

"Well, since the props and stuff aren't ready yet, I guess we'll just do a run-through of the script and a little blocking," Amaya announced.

"Blocking? You mean like this?" The Hitachiin brothers stood in front of Tamaki, 'blocking' him from view.

"Eh…not exactly," she replied.

"How about this?" Honey-sempai brought out a couple of 'building-blocks' out of nowhere, and starts to stack them up.

"No…" Amaya sweat-drops along with everyone else. "It's simply, the movements and placements on stage."

"Oh, I see…" Honey-sempai said thoughtfully, putting his building blocks away.

"Since it's the first rehearsal, I don't expect you guys to remember all your lines exactly, so you can hold your scripts while we run through it and figure out the blocking," she states as a teacher would. "Okay, the first scene will have a fake baby, probably a doll, to play as 'baby sleeping beauty', me as the queen, and Mori-sempai as the king, along with 'good fairy, Honey-sempai, and baddie wizard Kyouya sempai. Mori-sempai and I will be in center stage, while Honey-sempai enters from down-stage-right and Kyouya-sempai from up-stage-left."

"Down-stage right?" Honey asked confused.

"Meaning you will enter from mine and Mori-sempai's right side, but closer to the front of the stage, while Kyouya sempai enters from our left, towards the back of the stage, since the baddie wizard is supposed to come in quietly, almost unnoticed. Honey-sempai will come up to us in the center and give blessings to the child, then move back to the center of stage right. Then Kyouya sempai will step down and pull his curse, and Honey-sempai will walk to the right side of center stage and reverse the spell…" Amaya continues to teach. (The author does not want to spoil the entire play, and she thinks it is boring to read stage blocks). They eventually got through every single scene, except the kiss scene, because of perhaps, embarrassment, and that Tamaki-sempai was quite the gentleman after all. (Alternatively, it could be that the twins pushed him off to the side before he even get near.)

They finally decided to end it there, and it was already quite late. They bid their goodbyes, and planned to have another rehearsal the next day after Host Club, and Amaya was to meet them there. It was then, that Amaya realized that on Friday, it would be Friday the 13, and decided to make things a little more interesting…

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a bit short and unsatisfying….I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling much motivation (but it was educational, no?). I was experiencing writer's block…you know when you kind of have the ideas of what you want to happen, but you're not sure how to make it happen or how to connect it with the rest of the story….yea…if anyone knows what I'm talking about….

Really hope for feedback, review, and more hits. Seriously whenever the gmail notifier tells me I got a new e-mail, I get excited (incase it's a review, you know) but when it's not, it's disappointing. So, make me happy; send me feedback. I actually kind do need some suggestions, I'm running out of good ideas, but I don't want to get to the 'climax' of the story yet.

Anyway, the next chapter will be kind of a break from the actual plot of the story (If I can consider this story as having a plot) it will be kind of a filler chapter. I've already thought of what to write when the story turns back to its normal plot, and I guess I'll have no choice but to go on to the climax.

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 – "Never say Macbeth"


	6. Chapter 6 Never say Macbeth

Disclaimer: (Please see chapters 1-3)

Chapter 6- "Never Say Macbeth"

**_Third Music Room_**

The Doors swung open revealing a jungle theme, complete with exotic birds and monkeys eating bananas.

"Welcome…" greeted the Host club.

"Aya-chan!" Honey-sempai greeted, running over to greet her.

"Oh, it's just her," the Hitachiin twins continued to eat their bananas, and tossed the peels on the floor when they were finished.

"Hey! Pick that up, someone can slip on that, and be made into one of those cheap physical comedy jokes!" Amaya lectured.

Suddenly, a tall and slender pink-haired man in his early twenties came running in.

"Aya-chan, don't walk so fast, I'll get lost!" he said in his whiney and almost girly voice. "Ahhh!" he ran in too fast, not noticing the banana peels on the floor and is now tumbling down…towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi…MY DAUGHTER!" In almost slow motion, Tamaki jumped from his spot and pounced on the falling man to prevent him from falling on Haruhi. He landed on top of the man.

"Oh my! A wild one, grr!" the man flirtatiously growled, giving him a quick slap on the tush. Poor Tamaki appears to be in trauma, as if his soul has left and his body is nothing but an empty shell.

"Oi, Shuji-san, he doesn't swing that way, so stop molesting him," Amaya pulled him away.

"Mou, Aya-chan's so mean! I told you to call me Shuji-**chan**, you make me sound so old," the man called Shuji whined.

"Shuji-**san**, you're older then all of us in this room…" Amaya pointed out. Shuji just pouts, and gives her what she thinks is his puppy face. "Gosh, stop…it's disgusting how you try to be cute. I don't want to have to turn bulimic by looking at that face and throwing up afterwards."

"Ahem," the twins interrupted their argument.

"Oh sorry, this is Nakamura Shuji, the apprentice of the famous tailor Mishimoto Kai. He's here to take our measurements for our costumes," Amaya introduced. "Shuji-san, this is the Host Club. Oh, and Renge-chan can't make it today, it appears she had some kind of allergic reaction to a certain skin-care product…"

"Oh my goodness, Aya-chan told me all about you guys! My, my, my! What handsome boys!" Shuji squealed like the female customers of the Host club. He takes out his measuring tape and wraps it around each of the members jotting down their measurements. When he got to Haruhi...

"STOP! Don't go any closer to my dau—I mean son!" Tamaki blocked his 'son', Haruhi. "Aya-chan, you measure…"

"Eh? Why….Ohhh…," Amaya remembers that they had to hide Haruhi's gender, and that Tamaki did not want another man (not even a man that is not interested in women) to touch _his_ Haruhi. "I'll measure Haruhi, Shuji-san," Amaya snatched the measuring tape from his hands, and measured. She quickly jotted down the measurements, not allowing the twins and Tamaki to see Haruhi's measurements.

Shuji snatched the measuring tape back from Amaya seeing that the next one on line was Mori-sempai.

"Alright, Morizuka-san is next," he walks over to Mori-sempai, and wraps the tape around his waist. "Oh, my lord, six-packs!" Shuji gasps in excitement, poking Mori-sempai's abdomen.

"That's it Shuji-san, I'll measure Mori-sempai too. I didn't pay you to molest my actors," Amaya pulls Shuji away and measures Mori-sempai herself. When Shuji finished taking measurements, they said their good-byes to Shuji.

"Your costumes will be finished in a week or two," Shuji announced. "I can't wait to see you guys again! Especially you two," he winks at Tamaki and Mori-sempai suggestively. A shiver runs down Tamaki's spine, while Mori-sempai was entirely oblivious that a man was hitting him on.

"Eh, guys, I'm sorry most of you got molested by the tailor…" she smiled sheepishly, earning herself a glare from the twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya. "…but I'll make it up to you! I'm canceling rehearsal today and tomorrow! However, in order to celebrate Friday the 13th, which is tomorrow, we shall stay here and talk about creepy superstitions!" she announced excitedly.

"Why the heck would we celebrate Friday the 13th, anyway?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Amaya persuaded.

"We won't come!" The twins declared.

"Yes you will!" Amaya fought back.

"No we won't!"

_**The next day…**_

"I can't believe we came…" Hikaru sighed.

"We didn't have a choice," Kaoru sighed, struggling to untie the ropes that Amaya had wrapped around them.

"Don't even try…besides I'm doing you guys a favor by tying you up together, so when you get scared your brother is right next to you!" she smiled cheerfully, then closed the lights, and lit some candles. The group sat in a circle.

"Wait! Where the hell is Kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru asked, mad that he has to be here, and Kyouya-sempai doesn't

"Oh, he had some 'family-buisness' to attend to," she replied. "Anyways, since you guys are considered actors now, I think it's about time for me to share with you the curse of 'Macbeth'."

"How scary…" Kaoru sarcastically commented.

"'Macbeth' was originally a play by Shakespeare. It is believed that Shakespeare included a real witch chant in the play that put 'Macbeth' under a spell, and whoever acts this play out, refer to its lines or even mention 'Macbeth' on a set will fall under bad luck," Amaya tells them.

"How bad is the 'bad luck'?" asked Honey-sempai.

"It ranges from the falling of a prop to death of anyone present in the set, that's why most actors would refer to this play as the 'Scottish play'." She explains.

"That's a load of—" Hikaru was reluctant to believe.

"In 1606, an actor named Hal Berridge died, playing the character of Lady Macbeth," she interjected.

"It's probably a coincidence…" Kaoru said rationally.

"Another actor, Harold Norman, died a month after he was stabbed in a swordfight that closes the play," she ignores the twins' comments. "Abraham Lincoln was reading 'Macbeth' the night before he was assassinated. There are much more incidents, but it would take all night to list them all. In fact, at this very moment, I'm risking my own luck telling you this story…So don't say 'Macbeth' on our next rehearsal."

"That was boring...," the twins complained.

"Then you tell a better superstition," Amaya frowned at them.

"Fine, we will! Kaoru, tell her about 'Bloody Mary'," Hikaru declared.

"Bloody Mary appears behind you when you go in the bathroom, shut the lights, splash water on the mirror, spin around, and chant her name three times. She will try to kill you, and if she doesn't, she'll make the water you bathe in turn into blood, and appear at night to hunt you down," states Kaoru.

"Eh, that's pretty scary," Amaya drew Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai closer to her as if for protection.

_Thump!_

"What…was that?" Amaya was very paranoid.

_Thump!_

"There it is again!" Honey sempai and Amaya held each other for support.

_Thump!_

"Okay, whoever's doing it, stop!" ordered Tamaki, glaring at the twins.

_Thump!_

"We're not doing anything!" they replied innocently.

_Creak…_

"Is that the door?" Haruhi thought aloud in a calm manner while Amaya and Honey clung onto Mori for support.

"I'll protect you Haruhi!" Tamaki declared, wrapping his arms around Haruhi who was obviously unfazed by the paranoia.

By the doorway, a figure appeared, but they couldn't see the face through the dark. Then they noticed, something red was dripping on the floor by the figure.

"AH! It's Bloody Mary, RUN!" Amaya exclaimed, dragging Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai with her towards a door, but she did not know where it led. Tamaki ran dragging Haruhi and both the twins (by the rope) towards that door as well.

"Eh, where'd they go?" Renge (who is the girl by the door) thought. It appears that she spilt red wine on her dress and the wine is dripping on the floor.

_**In the mysterious room…**_

"Where are we?" Honey-sempai wondered.

"Hmm…this place kind of look familiar…like I've been here before," Amaya thought. "Ah! I remember now it's—"

_Flop_

"Beelzenef!" Tamaki cried, picking up the voodoo doll he just stepped on. Nekozawa who sat in the darkest corner of his already dark room saw everything…

'_Curse him!'_ Nekozawa thought.

………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well here's a longer chapter…strange really.

Now about the statistics I'm getting…Well I've reached about 200 something hits, but here's the weird part…After chapter 4, the hits for chapter 5 seem very unreasonable. Although it does not matter much whether you read chapter 5 or not…but I just wonder why that is…was it something in chapter 4 that readers disliked, turning off their will to read chapter 5? Could readers tell that chapter 5 was a stupid chapter, not worth their time? I really want to know…

As for the reviews, I've been lacking since chapter 4…hm, I actually do get hits for chapter 4, but I'm starting to get mixed feelings. I don't know whether it was good or not because only a few readers read the next chapter. Tell me what you think.

**This is the time to tell me if you want Amaya to be paired with anyone, and if you do, tell me who. Sorry for Haruhi x Hikaru and Haruhi x Kyouya fans, I've decided on Haruhi x Tamaki. Chapter 8 will mark the chapter in which the story follows the actual plot again, and I won't be able to start writing that until someone tells me whether Amaya should get paired with anyone. **

Stay tuned for chapter 7, Beach day madness!


	7. Chapter 7 Beach Day Madness

Disclaimer – (please see chapters 1-3)

Chapter 7- "Beach Day Madness"

_**After another rehearsal…**_

"Let's go to my new private beach house!" Tamaki suggested loudly to the group.

"All of a sudden…" Haruhi said lazily.

"Oooh, not a bad idea! Then we can relax before we actually perform in front of a big audience next week!" Amaya agreed giving Tamaki a high-five.

"I swear, those two are like long-lost-siblings," Hikaru pointed out.

"It's decided then!" Tamaki decided.

_**Private beach house in Okinawa…**_

"Let me show you your rooms," Tamaki led the group to the upper level of his 'beach house' (which can be better described as a beach mansion). "Well there are enough rooms for us all, so you can pick which ever room you want."

The first room was taken by none other than the lord, Tamaki, the second was the twins who preferred to stick together, the third was Haruhi's, fourth was Amaya's, fifth was Honey's, sixth was Mori's, and the last was Kyouya's. The rooms were complete with their own private bathrooms, a closet, and a king sized bed.

"When you're finished unpacking, change into your swimsuits, and we'll all meet at the beach," ordered Tamaki.

"Haru-chan, do you have a swimsuit?" Amaya asked.

"Yea, Hikaru and Kaoru stuffed one in my bag…," Haruhi replied.

"Oh I see. Its too bad Renge-chan couldn't make it," Amaya suddenly thought of her good friend. "Anyways, let's go get changed."

When Amaya finished changing into her boy-shorts and tankini, she stepped out of her room in flip-flops, and noticed three figures outside of Haruhi's door in which she recognized as the awesome-threesome, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She suddenly felt the urge to play a trick on them.

"Ah! Perverts!" she exclaimed in a pitch higher than usual, alerting the three outside the door, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai. The three suspicious ones, quickly grabbed Amaya away, and covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling out any other remarks that could get them in trouble.

"Aya-chan, were you screaming?" Honey-sempai stepped out of the door in his swimming trunks carrying an inflatable whale.

"Where are the perverts?" Mori-sempai looked ready to kick-ass. They _only_ saw the twins grabbing hold of Amaya from behind and Tamaki covering her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Amaya tried to speak. Tamaki uncovered her mouth, and the twins let her go. "It seems I've mistaken, our friends for perverts. You can't blame me though, I mean, what would you do if you saw three guys crowding outside of a room where the girl inside is changing into a swimsuit? In addition, I thinking Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai might have thought for a second that those three were taking advantage of me if they didn't know them better," Amaya explained.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't scream," the twins fumed. Amaya just smiles back at them. Haruhi finally comes out in her swimsuit (which is the pink one in the anime with the ruffles on the top piece) with a large white towel draped over her shoulders.

"Why is everyone outside of my room?" Haruhi apparently wasn't listening to the commotion outside.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiii," everyone squeals, while Tamaki was trying very hard to cover her up from eyes other than his.

"Eh, where is Kyouya-sempai?" Amaya realized they were short one head.

"Hai, I'm right here," Kyouya was applying some sunscreen on his arms.

"Alright! Let's go!" Amaya grabs hold of Haruhi's arm, dragging her down, and out the door to the beach while the rest chases after them.

_**At the beach…**_

Mori and Honey were playing 'swim against the currents', while the twins were playing two-on-one volleyball against Amaya who was losing very badly. Tamaki and Kyouya were sipping ice tea, and sunbathing, as Tamaki was having another one of his 'Tamaki-inner-mind-theatre' about him and Haruhi walking along the beach watching the sun set.

"Oi! That's not fair! Haruhi, help me!" Amaya dragged Haruhi into the game, but in the end, the twins still managed to win. Then Amaya decided something…

"Let's have a sand-sculpting contest!" Amaya suggested. "Rules are: you can only use sand and water, and you can sculpt whatever you want, like castles, animals, and whatever!"

"Is there a reward for the winner?" Honey asked in anticipation.

"_That_ will be a surprise!" Amaya winked. "I'll be the judge along with Kyouya-sempai!" Kyouya smiled a rare smile in relief that he doesn't have to be a contestant.

"The time limit is 30 minutes, you start…now," announced Kyouya. Kyouya and Amaya watched them build hastily.

After 30 minutes, Honey-sempai has made a bunny, Mori-sempai a…duck (A/N: too cute to leave out), Haruhi made a half-finished snowman (or sandman), the twins made something that looked like an archaeological digging site with bones of a merman (made entirely of sand, of course), and Tamaki made a huge sand castle. Kyouya and Amaya examined each piece carefully, whispering comments to each other. Amaya took a liking for the duck while Kyouya thought the archaeological site was quite intricate.

"Although I really liked Mori-sempai's duck, and Kyouya-sempai quite respected the twins' merman, we decided to make a draw for everyone, so everyone gets the prize." Amaya announced.

"Eh? What do we get?" Honey-sempai asked.

"A nice dip in the water!" Amaya pushed them all into the ocean and Kyouya helped, but eventually they were dragged in as well.

Soon, they returned to the beach house, and dried up. Tamaki ordered the cooks to prepare a nice seafood dinner along with all the fatty tuna that Haruhi can enjoy.

Amaya returned to her room and took a shower, washing the sand off her hair. She sat on her bed and thought about all the nice things that happened today, and eventually dozed off with the cool night wind blowing through the window.

**_At the dinner table_**…

Six guests and the host sat around a long table full of nicely prepared seafood, but one guest was missing.

"Where's Aya-chan? I'm starving," Honey looked over at the empty seat besides Kaoru.

"I'll go get her," Mori-sempai offered.

"I'm coming with you, Takashi," Honey-sempai followed.

When they got to her door, Mori knocked twice, but she did not answer. He turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"It's cold in here," Honey wrapped his arms around himself. Then both of them noticed Amaya cuddling up in fetal position on her bed, who appears to be sleeping. Mori closes the open window. "Aya-chan, wake up, its dinner time," Honey shakes her a bit, and her eyelids start to twitch a little. She slowly awakens, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Aya-chan, are you alright? You look awfully pale," Honey spoke with concern. Mori takes off his sweater and places it over Amaya.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai. I think I might have caught the cold when I fell asleep with wet hair and open windows," she smiled weakly between sniffles. "You guys go down and eat dinner, I'm not coming; I don't want to get everyone sick. Just do me a favor and ask someone to bring up some food, and some Tylenol." She got up and pushed them towards the door, but suddenly felt dizzy.

"Takashi, you stay here with Aya-chan, I'll go tell the others," Honey ordered in a rare, underused tone of authority, and exited the room, while Mori helped Amaya to a chair. About a minute of awkward silence passed.

"So…Mori-sempai, I liked that duck you sculpted today," Amaya tried to strike up a conversation, remembering only the duck. Unexpected to Amaya, Mori-sempai just smiled. Honey-sempai came running in with a maid following him from behind. The maid held a silver tray with some food, a glass of water, and two Tylenol pills. "Alright, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, you guys better go and get dinner before it gets cold," Amaya waved them good-bye. "…and thanks."

When the host club downstairs finished eating, they went up to Amaya's to check on her.

"How are you feeling, Aya-chan?" Tamaki asked.

"Better, I guess," she smiled.

"Baka!" Hikaru lightly bonked Amaya on the head.

"You had us worried there!" Kaoru joined. Amaya starts to laugh.

"What's so funny," Kyouya raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to say it…it's corny; you'll all laugh at me," she continues to laugh her contagious laugh, making everyone else laugh as well.

"Okay, Aya-chan, really, what's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

"Okay, okay, but don't laugh okay? I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have such good friends," she smiled, and everyone could not help but smile back.

"Baka," Hikaru bonked her on the head again.

"We knew all along."

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Here's the corniest chapter I've ever written. I have no idea where I got the inspiration for this from...no idea….

This author feels like a total retard…Today was the first time I realized that my anonymous review thing was disabled…For those who wanted to review and couldn't, I apologize. I've enabled anonymous reviews, so yea.

Anyways, 300 hits have been reached. Woohoo!

**Once again, this is the last chance to tell me whether or not you want Amaya to be paired up with anyone, and with who. Chapter 8 will be a more serious chapter.**

As a response to the review of **cutiececile**'s, first of all thank you very much for taking your time to review, second, I'm very sorry to say that I've decided on Tamaki x Haruhi…Hope you're not too disappointed…

I'm always very grateful to reviewers.

Stayed tuned for chapter 8, the serious, 'back-on-track' chapter (please note that, that is not the next chapter's title)


	8. Chapter 8 The Missing Piece

Disclaimer: (Please see chapters 1-3)

Chapter 8- "The Missing Piece"

_**Ring, ring**_

The door opens after two rings, revealing a Japanese couple in their mid thirties. The Host Club recognized them as the couple in the picture with Amaya, the last time they came to visit.

"Aya—sorry, hello," the woman's expression turned from relief to concern.

"Hello, Madame, we are Aya-chan's friends," Tamaki explains. "She told us to come over today for the costumes."

_**Flashback**_

(Yesterday after rehearsal)

"Hey guys, come over to my house tomorrow to pick up the costumes," Amaya announced. "Come on-time! You too, Renge-chan. Reina-san wasn't very happy about you ruining her flowerbed…"

"I thought Shuji-san was going to bring it to us…," Haruhi thought.

"Oh, he has to attend a special function in Paris, so he can't make it," Amaya explained. "…but he did leave me the costumes before he went." The males of the Host Club just sigh in relief. "He says he misses you, Tamaki-sempai," she adds, just to give him insomnia.

_**Flashback ends**_

"That's right, Aya-chan told us about you, but…," the man began.

"She went out this morning with her dog Vaca and hasn't returned," the woman interrupts, her voice cracking, with tears sliding down her face. "I knew I shouldn't have told her…"

"What happened?" Tamaki asks.

"Let's talk inside," the man invited them in.

The group sat in the living room while the woman served them each a cup of tea.

"Reina-san and Taruki-san, correct?" Kyouya asked for verification, as the pair nods.

"So, what exactly happened?" the twins questioned

"This morning, we received a phone call…from Aya-chan's mother," she started, alarming the hosts. "She requested for Aya-chan to come over to the hospital to see her father, but when we told Aya-chan, she just said, 'Oh, they're back,' and didn't say anything more. Then she said she was going out for a walk with her dog, but has not returned since."

"Excuse me, but how is her relationship with her parents?" Kyouya asks.

"She is very angry at them, even though she tries very hard not to show it. She has not forgiven them after all these years, and we don't blame her; she has every right to be mad," Reina replies.

"What did her parents do?" Tamaki inquires.

"It all started when her parents met at a party. They fell in love instantly and naturally wanted to be together, but their parents were business rivals. Before their parents became rivals, they actually used to be business partners. Her mother's father accused her father's father of leaking private information to an outside source that almost brought their company to bankruptcy. From then on, those two went their separate ways. Because of this feud between the older generations, the following generation has to suffer. Aya's parents were forbidden to see each other, but it was too late, at the age of eighteen, Aya's mother was already pregnant. Her parents wanted her to get an abortion, but she refused. She ran away with Aya's father, and stayed at Taruki's house, because he was a good friend of Aya's father. When Aya-chan was born their parents found out where they were hiding, so they left Aya-chan with Taruki, my husband, and fled to god-knows-where," Reina told.

"Why couldn't they bring Aya-chan with them?" Tamaki asked in bewilderment.

"We don't know, but we think that's one of the main reasons why Aya-chan was so mad at them. I think maybe she wouldn't be so angry if we never told her about it," Reina looks down at her cup of tea in deep thought.

"She should know," Taruki comforts her. "Especially since they haven't contacted us ever since they left."

"What I'm really worried about now is Aya-chan," Reina starts to sob. "Where could she be?"

"How long ago has she left?" Kaoru asks.

"It's been about two hours…" Taruki replies.

"Have you tried calling her?" Hikaru asks.

"She left her phone here," Taruki points to the cellphone on the coffee table. "…and she didn't bring her wallet with her either."

"We'll go find her," Tamaki volunteers. "She couldn't have gone too far. We'll bring her back."

The group split up, each going in a different direction. They occasionally stopped strangers on the street, describing Amaya's appearance to them, asking if they've seen her, but none of them answered 'yes'. They have searched stores, restaurants, and parks, but she was nowhere to be found.

Mori has been searching for her nonstop. He was about to rest, on the bench by the bus stop. The bus came and the doors open. He could hear the bus driver yelling, "Are you coming on or what?" then after a few seconds the doors closed and the bus left. He walked closer, noticing the familiar light honey-orange hair.

'_Aya-chan,'_ he thought, taking a seat next to her. She does not seem to notice though. Her emerald green eyes were fixed on the floor. Her left hand held a blue leash, but the other end was empty; Vaca is missing. A single tear trickled down from her eyes, but she wiped it away before it could roll down the contours of her face. More tears fell, and she struggled to wipe them all away. Mori drew her arms away from her face, to stop her from wiping.

"It's alright to cry," he finally spoke.

"Even Vaca left me," she sobs uncontrollably, unable to force up her emotional shield anymore. "Why do they keep abandoning me…" her voice cracking to a mere whisper. " What did I do wrong…" she drops into his arms, crying on his shoulders. He gently pets her back to calm her.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he whispers soothingly, holding her tighter.

"Then why did they abandon me…"

"You still have me…," he murmurs. Her sobs ceased, her cheeks were rosy from either crying or some other reasons… "…a-and the rest of the Host club," he added quickly, turning pink himself. Both were glad they couldn't see each other's faces right now.

"Thanks, Mori-sempai," she was truly grateful for his presence. He let her go from his grip. She took a moment to wipe away the tears on her face.

"Mori-sempai, can we go look for my Vaca-chan?" she asked in her small cracked voice. Although her voice was cracking, her face was tear-stained, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Mori could not help but find her attractive.

'_Why haven't I noticed before,' _he wonders. He just nods at her request.

"Vaca-chan! Where are you?" she projects her voice, hoping her dog would appear before her eyes. The two have been walking for half an hour, and were dead tired. "Where is he?" Amaya felt very frustrated. "What if some sick bastard decides to make soup out of him?" she thought suddenly. Mori just looks at her weirdly. "You never know how many animal abusers there are in this world. My poor Vaca-chan is so meaty too…," she said dejectedly. Mori pets her shoulder comfortingly, though he was inwardly smiling at her peculiar imagination.

Absentmindedly, they walked to the street where Amaya lives. Outside of the gates to Amaya's home was Vaca, wagging his tail and sticking his tongue out at people passing by in the streets.

"Vaca-chan!" Amaya ran over and cuddled her beloved dog. "Why'd you leave without me, huh? You can't stand a little complaining, and you run away from me?" Vaca whines, and bows his head down in shame. Amaya then unlocks the gate with her keys, alarming Reina and Taruki who opened the front door to greet them.

"Now, go to your room and thinking about what you just did, young man," she ordered her dog who obeyed.

"Aya-chan!" the couple ran over to her. "Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry…" Amaya apologized and they all went inside.

"Mori-sempai, didn't you come with Honey-sempai and the rest of them?" Mori looked like he just realized something and took out his cell phone. '_22 missed calls'_ the screen read. He called his cousin back, and told him that he found Amaya and that he is back at Amaya's house. Honey then called everyone else to inform, and eventually everyone was back at the house.

"Takashi, why didn't you pick up? I called you twenty-one times!" Honey-sempai asked (the twenty-second call was from the Lord, Tamaki).

"Sorry," was all he said in return.

"I bet Mori-sempai just wanted some alone time with Aya-chan," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Mori-sempai's so slick!" Kaoru whispered back, while Mori was shaking his head vigorously, and waving his hands in a way that spoke 'I'm innocent, I didn't mean it!'

………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Woah, this chapter took some brainpower to make sense. As you can probably tell, I'm skipping down the Mori-Amaya road.

Now the reviews-response corner:

**Taluria – **Well, just as you suggested! Thank you for reading!

**Hikari –** You're right, not much MoriOC and HoneyOC, so this story just became a MoriOC!

**Seshire – **Thank you for enjoying my story, and I'm already thinking up a plot for the next story which will be as you suggested, a pairing with the Hitachiins.

**Mixnuts – **Well the plot is back this chapter, so enjoy!

This story will end after more or less 3 chapters.

Stay tuned for chapter 9 – where Amaya finally decides to see her parents.


	9. Chapter 9 Mom and Dad

Disclaimer – (Please see chapters 1-3)

Chapter 9 – "Mom and Dad"

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room Sakuragi Daisuke is currently staying in?" Amaya asked the nurse at the counter. The nurse searched through the database.

"Due to Sakuragi Daisuke-san's condition, only family members are allowed to see him. May I ask what your relationship with him is?"

She sighs in defeat, after contemplating whether she should say it or not, "I'm his daughter, Sakuragi Amaya."

……

"Sempai, this feels very wrong," Haruhi's conscience is feeling very uncomfortable.

"Shh!" Tamaki places his index finger over her lips. "She'll hear us."

"Sempai, there's a thick piece of bullet-proof glass, along with about fifty other patients between us and Aya-chan. I highly doubt that she can hear us," Haruhi reasons matter-of-factly.

"Alright, we're moving in, are we ready?" Tamaki looks back at the group behind him. He had dragged them with him on his 'make-sure-Aya-doesn't-use-violence' plan (but his true intentions were to see her parents). "Where's Kyouya?" The group points inside, beyond the bulletproof glass, to his friend that is already at the counter asking the same nurse Amaya was talking to, something.

'_Right, he probably owns this hospital too,'_ Haruhi thought.

The sneaky group led by Suoh Tamaki (which really would not be so sneaky if he did not insist on hiding behind a bush) went inside just in time to hear Kyouya's conversation with the nurse.

"Hello," he greeted in his cool and suave way. "My friend, Sakuragi Amaya, the girl you were talking to just before, dropped her cell phone on the floor," he shows her a cell phone. "Would you kindly tell me, to where she is headed, so that I can return this to her?"

"I'm sorry, but the room she is headed towards is strictly limited to family members and hospital personnel…"

"Ohtori Kyouya-san, what a pleasant surprise!" a doctor passing by bows slightly in respect.

"Ohtori…?" the nurse mumbles, ransacking her brain trying to think of why that name sounds so familiar. Then it hit her, _'the chief of administration is also an Ohtori…' _"I'm sorry; Sakuragi-san is heading towards room 309."

"Thank you," he smiled simply, and headed towards the elevator. The 'sneaky group' followed him there.

…….

Amaya knocks on the door that read _'309'_ with the name 'Sakuragi Daisuke' printed below in Kanji. She sighs for the last time before the door opens up revealing a 33-year-old German woman whose honey-orange hair and emerald green eyes reflected her own.

'_Mother…no, she does not deserve such a title…' _Amaya argues with herself.

"Aya-chan…," the woman, her mother, threw her arms around Amaya, holding her tightly, as if this embrace would make up for all the missing years of motherly love. Amaya would not reciprocate. At least she wouldn't allow herself to. "I'm sorry," her mother whispers tearfully. "I'm so sorry," she repeats louder tears rolling down her face and onto Amaya's back. "I don't deserve forgiveness, but please, just let your father see you…before he can no longer…" She lets go of Amaya, leading her deeper into the room.

"Sophie, is that you," a weak male voice called out.

"I'm here, dear," her mother faked a cheerful voice, but her cracked voice gave away the fact that she cried.

"Honey, do we have company? I can't really tell if I'm seeing doubles or not…" he squinted his eyes.

"Dear, it's Aya-chan, our Aya-chan," she couldn't suppress her tears anymore.

"Aya-chan…" he threw off his covers, and tried to stand still, but he lost his balance, and fell to the ground. Although a part of Amaya wanted to just leave him there, to feel the pain of being left behind, the other part of her told her that although she hardly considers him her father anymore, a person in need is a person in need. She helped him back on his bed. "Let me see your face…" he said, though he knows very well that his vision is impaired. His eyes well up. _'My own daughter's face…is a blur to me. I deserve this for being a bad parent.' _He brought his hands onto her face, trying to make a mental image of her face.

Amaya just stood still, unable to bring herself to say anything to her so-called parents. Her father soon fell asleep.

"What happened to him?" Amaya asked bluntly, leaving microscopic evidence of concern.

"He had a malignant tumor growing in his brain. It eventually spread to the optic nerve, damaging his eyesight," her mother tried to keep her voice strong and clear. "His cancer is growing worse, and chemotherapy is making him weaker," her strong voice turned rigid, her face flushing with tears running down. "The doctor says this month may be his last," she whispered in a squeak, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"…why did you abandon me?" Amaya finally found the nerve to ask. Her mother looked back at her, eyes glistening with tears; her eyebrows turned slightly upwards and her mouth opened slightly as if she was ready to talk. Amaya stared back intently, her eyes burning with disappointment.

"We didn't want you to have to suffer with us. We would rather you hate us than to have to go through what we did!" her mother shouted at her in a whisper, so not to wake her husband up.

"What did you have to go through, that was so incredibly terrible that you had to desert me?" Amaya shouted back in a whisper, starting to get emotional herself.

"Poverty! Did you think we had any money when we fled? Do you know what it feels like to go days without food? Weeks without a job? Months without a home? A lifetime running away?" her mother was on the verge of hysteria. "Why don't you think about how lucky you are to have a big comfy home, a warm bed, and a bunch of friends who care so much about you? No parents would give birth to a child with the intentions of deserting it. There is always a reason, legible or not. I know you hate me and your father for abandoning you, and I never asked you to forgive us." Her words blew Amaya away. She didn't know how to respond. A single tear drops from her eyes.

"I hate how you abandoned me… I hate how you turned everything around…I hate how bad you make me feel...I hate how you make me the bad guy… I hate how I want to forgive you… I hate how much I want to call you 'mom'…I hate how I'm crying…I hate how much I need a—" Sophie threw her arms around her sobbing child.

…….

The entire time, the Host Club has been eavesdropping outside. Tamaki, Honey, and Renge were moved to tears hearing the speeches between mother and daughter.

"What do we do now?" Haruhi asks.

"We leave them alone…" Tamaki dramatically takes out a handkerchief to dab the tears. "Let's go—" suddenly from the inside, they heard a loud beep. A doctor and some nurses came running into the room. They ran in as well, but kept their distance.

"Clear!" they hear the doctor yell, attempting resuscitation. After the third attempt, the ECG remained a single horizontal line, beeping.

"Certified, time of death 11:48 a.m.," the doctor announced.

"Daisuke!" Sophie runs over to her lifeless husband. "No! Not now!" she cried, pounding on his bed. "We've been through so much, you can't do this…"

Amaya stares blankly at her father. She shakes her head, unable to take reality. _'This can't be happening…_' Her breaths were uneven; her tears kept dropping. _'Why is it like this? Why can't I have parents?'_ Her knees felt weak, so she let herself drop…into oblivion.

"Aya-chan!" Mori-sempai caught her before she reached the floor. "Someone get a doctor!"

………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okies…depressing chapter…and BTW, I was listening to "Konayuki" – Remioromen while writing the 'I hate' speech, it somehow intermixed very well…I don't know. I'm not very good at emotional scenes (Have to work on that), so tell me what I can do to improve them. Also not sure if the medical stuff are all right, but I'm pretty sure about the cancer spreading to the optic nerve and damaging the eye sight, but I'm not sure if the monitor-thing that beeps when the heart stops beating is called an Electrocardiogram, if not, then I apologize. I also didn't know the name of the tools they use for resuscitation (I don't watch ER, lol).

Anyways, keep reading! The Story will be ending soon…maybe two more chapters.

Stay Tune for chapter 10; will the show still go on?


	10. Chapter 10 Will the Show Still Go On?

Disclaimer: (See Chapter 1-3)

Chapter 10 – "Will the Show still go on?"

_'The crisp autumn breeze danced among the colorful leaves, carrying them far with ease. I stood in the midst of it, pondering why it must be this way. Why is it that the trees are stripped of its leaves when it seems like the tree needs it the most? Why should the trees stand bare in the cold with snow dropping gently on its naked branches? Conceivably, it is for the better. When withering leaves vanish, fresh ones would bloom. The only hindrance is going through the wind and storms of the winter.'_

"She's waking up!" Her eyelids slowly began to retreat upwards, revealing emerald green irises.

"What happened?" she rubbed her eyes groggily. No one wanted to answer. Hearing no response, she steadied her eyes to study them—the host club and…her mother. _'That's right…I passed out when **he** died…'_

"The doctor said you fainted from dehydration and an empty stomach…" her mother spoke, breaking the awkward silence and the intense stare her daughter was giving her. " Um…drink more water and eat breakfast from now on, okay? I have some business to attend to…" she left a business card, and reluctantly stepped out of the room.

"'Asterisk', is the company she works in, specializing in clothing for young adults," Kyouya suddenly announced, showing off the vastness of his knowledge. "Sakuragi Daisuke was the manager of advertisement and Sakuragi Sophie is a designer."

'_I swear…you can't hide from this guy…' _was all Amaya managed to think of. "Okay…" she utters indifferently. She looks down at her hospital gown. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day…" Hikaru shrugs.

"I thought I just fainted due to dehydration….how the hell did I stay like that for a whole day?" Amaya looked confused.

"Beats me…" Kaoru shrugs as well.

"Oh shiznits! Then that means we perform in two days!" realization hit her like a tornado.

"Uh huh," the group nods.

"Have you guys rehearsed?" she asked with a small flame of hope.

"Nope," Tamaki answered for them all. Her flame of hope has just been extinguished.

"Guys, don't come visit me until you've had at least one dress rehearsal," she stares at them intently.

"What about Aya-chan?" Honey asked.

"Don't worry about me, go practice! I'm serious, I'm not going to let this play thing screw up," she shooed them out.

'_What's she trying to say…?'_ The group looked at her quizzically, a tad bit offended.

"I was just…kidding," she smiled sheepishly. "But the 'go practice' part was real, now go!"

……

"Tamaki-sempai really likes his costume…"Haruhi notices Tamaki posing in the background.

"Haruhi…why haven't you changed yet…?" Tamaki asked her…almost shyly.

"I'm going, I'm going…" she replied slightly annoyed, and went into the changing room with her costume and wig.

Honey-sempai was already dressed in his fairy costume, which looked a little more like an angel costume, except the wings are fairy-like. Mori put on his impressive-looking crown, and wrapped the large velvety cape with fur trim (faux, of-course) over his royal clothing. Renge was marveling at the commonness of her spindler's costume. Kyouya was grumbling in a corner about how he hated his wizard costume. The twins were testing their movements with their armors on.

"You know…it feels kind of weird practicing without her," Hikaru expressed.

"Yea…it's so much quieter…without her yelling at us," Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi finally steps out in her dress and long curly blonde wig. Tamaki just stares. _'Here is my princess, standing before me—being glomped by the homo-twins!'_ He rushes over to separate them from _his_ princess. _'I am 'the prince' after all, and the twins are the failures that warn me of the scary forest,_' he told himself.

………

_**The Day of the Performance **_

_Three hours before the audience files in…_

"Where _is_ she?" Tamaki thought anxiously. "Call her again!" Renge dials Amaya's number.

After a long wait…"…Please leave your message after the beep—_beep!_"

"Aya-chan! When you finally hear this, you better be on your way here!" Renge screamed into the phone. "She's not picking up."

"Call her house!" Tamaki panics at every passing minute.

"What are you so worried about? There are three more hours…there's plenty of time," Haruhi reminds him.

"Haruhi, my daughter, you are very cute, but three hours is barely adequate for changing, make-up, hair, last-minute touch-ups, and stage-setup," he rambled almost like a high school girl before the prom.

"Reina-san says that Amaya is already out the house, but whether she is headed here or not…is a mystery," Kyouya informed, making Tamaki want to pull out his hair.

"She'll be here…," Mori spoke in his nonchalant way, quieting everyone. Hey, you can't blame them, Mori _is_ a 'Man of few words'. To hear him say _almost_ **four** words of, shall I say comfort, at once is simply amazing! (Making his little scene with Aya-chan downright miraculous.)

"Takashi is probably right, we should believe in Aya-chan," Honey backs his cousin.

_**2 hours later…**_

"I…can't…take this anymore!" Tamaki howls. The stage is set, the lighting is flawless, the projector is ready, and the actors are all in their costumes, the only thing missing is Amaya.

_**30 minutes later**_

Now everyone is getting a little nervous. She still has not arrived.

"What do we do if she doesn't show up on-time? She _is_ in the first scene…" Honey asked curiously, but as we all know, 'Curiosity killed the cat', and Honey has earned him some glares from everyone except his loyal cousin.

_**15 minutes later**_

Everyone and everything is ready, except, Amaya has not arrived. What makes them even more panicky is the fact that some of the audience has already came in to find a good seat.

Suddenly (and finally), a disheveled-looking Amaya crashed in through the back door.

"I'm so sorry, this morning Taruki-san's car ran out of gas, so I hailed a taxi, but suddenly this pregnant woman came crashing into the same taxi and ordered the taxi-driver to get her to the hospital because her water broke. I was about to get out, but she grabbed onto my arm tightly in pain and wouldn't let go, so I ended up having to go to the hospital with her anyway. She didn't let go until she was heading towards the operation room. I wished her good-luck, and I ran back down to hail another taxi, but by that time, it was already 'rush-hour' and it was hard to hail a taxi, so…" She realized how fast she was talking, and stopped herself. Everyone was staring at her. "I'll go change now…," she said meekly, walking into the dressing room with her costume.

Afterwards, the makeup artist and hairdresser did a rush job on her, but it came out okay.

The actors in the first scene went into place, and waited for the show to start.

Tamaki narrated the beginning. Then the curtains withdrew, and the lights were set on the king and queen.

_**Skip to Prince at princess's chambers scene (a.k.a. the kiss scene)**_

Haruhi laid on the bed with her eyes closed, while Tamaki walked in.

"Her beauty is a hundred times more than that of a rose. Her stunning golden hair frames her flawless face. Her lips, a luscious pink, dare I, steal a kiss?" Tamaki acts out his lines, making fan girls in the audience scream with excitement. He leans closer…and closer, but their lips did not touch, he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her while acting. Perhaps timing wasn't right, and Haruhi _thought_ Tamaki has already raised his head, so she slowly raised, and their lips met.

Everyone stared…and stared. _That_ was uncalled for…

The girls in the audience cheered wildly.

Both Tamaki and Haruhi were shocked, frozen in place, their lips still touching. Blood started to rush to their faces. Not even the stage make-up is enough to hide their tomato-shade blush. Tamaki was the first one to snap out of it, and raised his head. Then he notices Amaya backstage, telling them to say their lines quickly. Haruhi took a second to gather herself, and continued the play.

_**Skip to End of play**_

"…And they lived happily ever after," Amaya concluded the play. The curtain closed, and the cast all assembled back into the stage. The curtains opened again, and they bowed.

The audience were cheering and jeering, throwing flowers at their feet.

………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: YES! Finally, I'm finished with this chapter! It took me a while to think of how to begin this chapter, so I decided to write that 'very-poetic-piece' to start the chapter off. It wasn't totally random though, you can relate that piece to the story if you squint really hard. If you don't get it…I don't know what to say. For those who at least get a little of it, Amaya's winter will end soon, spring will come.

Okay so this chapter had a little Tamaki x Haruhi….

Next chapter will revolve more on Mori and Amaya, and will be the last chapter.

Now, for reviewers and readers, THANK YOU! (author bows) I hope to reach a thousand hits soon!

Stay Tuned for chapter 11, the Mori &Aya chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 The Bus Stop

Disclaimer- (See Chapters 1-3)

Chapter 11- "The Bus Stop"

_**Two Days after the Play**_

Tamaki and Haruhi finally talked about their relationship, which one can no longer describe as father/daughter relationship. If they do, it would be incest, which is taboo. As smart as Haruhi is, sometimes she could be thick skulled. Up until yesterday, she continued to think that their little kiss was a mere accident with no real emotions attached to it. Well it _was_ an accident, but it was certainly not emotionally detached. Poor Haruhi has not noticed the feelings she had for her sempai with every little antic he does for her. Poor Tamaki always thought that his love for Haruhi was nothing more than parental love. The oblivious pair has finally figured things out.

Everyone in the audience saw their kiss. Eventually word spread to the entire school, and beyond. The audience does not know that Haruhi is a girl; they thought that Haruhi was a boy acting as a girl, but who would know that Haruhi was really a girl acting as a boy acting as a girl? To protect the Host Club, they said the kiss was an accident, but everyone beyond the doors of the Third Music Room knows that there is more to it. Yes, they are dating now, but one could hardly tell. It's an underground relationship!

………..

Amaya sat down on the bench at the bus stop. This time she really is waiting for the bus. Why would she ride the bus when she can just take a taxi, right? Well, because people can steal your taxi, but they really cannot steal the bus, whether there are seats or not. It's not that she minded too much about the pregnant woman taking her taxi, but that time almost got her play delayed.

She heard footsteps walking near her. She looked up.

"Mori-sempai," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"…Bus," he simply stated, sitting down next to her. (We all know Mori-sempai does not really need to take the bus, right? 'wink wink')

Amaya couldn't help but think back to the day she sat here crying on his shoulders. She smiled to herself remembering what he said to comfort her. Unbeknownst to her, Mori-sempai was thinking back to the same scene.

"Mori-sempai…" she fiddled with the zipper on her bag. " Where are you going?"

He was silent (because he really did not know where the bus for this bus stop would lead to).

'_He's not answering…is he unhappy with me prying into his business…ack! What should I do…?' _She didn't want him to think she was nosy. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

_Pong!_

Mori felt like he someone was clapping two metal plates in his head. _'What's with the cold response? No, don't tell me she thought I minded…' _he thought, beating himself up in his mind. "Wherever you're going…," he admitted, cheeks turning pink.

"You mean the lingerie store?" he was caught off guard, and his cheeks turned several shades darker. "I'm just kidding!" she moved her head down, tilting it up to make eye contact with Mori who was looking down, trying to hide his blushing face.

'_God, she looks so cute,' _he caught himself thinking.

"Mori-sempai, are you feeling okay? Your face is rather red, and there's some sweat on your forehead…" she opened up her bag and took out a packet of tissues. "Let me get that for you," she lightly dabbed his forehead with a piece of tissue, while he can only stare at her, making her blush. She caught his stare, and they remained like that for a few seconds.

"I wonder when the bus is coming," she sat back in place, looking down at her hands, her cheeks still pink.

'_I missed the chance…'_ he mentally scolded himself for being shy.

The bus came, and the two went on. They took a double seat, where Amaya sat by the window and Mori by the aisle. The bus suddenly took a sharp turn, and Mori slid towards Amaya. To stop himself, he turned slightly sideways towards Amaya, stretched out his left arm towards the window, and his right hand held on to the pole attached to the side of the back his seat. Now he looked like he was cornering her. His heart was beating so fast. They were so close together right now. His heart pounded harder seeing her go red in the face. He was sure his cheeks were red as well. He leaned a little closer…

"Sorry," he turned himself back. Now he was mentally beating himself up again for being shy.

"Mori-sempai, we're getting off, next stop," she informed him with a smile. Seeing her smile made him sweat.

'_Her smile is so sweet,' _he thought. She smiled a lot, but this time, is different, because this time, she is directing her smile to him, just him.

They got off the next stop.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Victoria's Secret," she replied, catching him off guard again. He blushed again. "Just kidding! You fell for it twice," she pinched his blushing cheeks. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" _'Did I just say that out loud?'_ "Eh, let's go eat somewhere," she quickly changed the subject, hoping that he didn't really hear her. She turned around, to make sure he doesn't see her get redder and redder by the moment. She walks ahead.

"Not as cute as you…," he spoke softly, so she wouldn't hear. He then caught up beside her.

"What would you like to eat, Mori-sempai?" she looked up at him, realizing just how tall he really is. He has to be at least a foot taller than her.

"Whatever you want," he replied, remembering to be a gentleman. _'Make a good impression…'_ he reminded himself.

"Then let's just go in here," she pointed to the nearest Sushi bar. He just nods.

There were quite some people in there. There were families, lovers, and friends. The only available seat for the two of them was a four-seat table, to the left of the table of all boys. The two sat across from each other. The waiter passed them menus, and asked,

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine," she ordered, Mori nodded his head in agreement. Amaya looked through the menu, while Mori looked around. When he looked over at the all-boys table next to theirs, he noticed that they were looking towards his table, but of course, they weren't interested in him, they were looking at Amaya. From the corner of his eye, he can see their eyes wandering around her.

'_Are they checking her out? My Aya—I mean Aya-chan?'_ he did not like the way their eyes were glued to her legs. She was in a skirt, and crossed her legs under the table, but she was very oblivious to the stares she was getting; her own eyes were searching through the menu.

He moved to the seat adjacent to her right, turning around for a split second to give the boys a look. When he turned back around, Amaya gave him a quizzical look.

"That chair is kind of wobbly…," he explained briefly.

"Oh…Do you know what you're ordering, Mori-sempai?"

During their entire meal, Mori was unable to enjoy it much, because he was so vigilant of the hormone-high boys, making sure they don't try anything funny. In the end, Mori insisted on paying.

Then they went back outside. Amaya backs herself against the wall, rummaging through her bag, and final pulled something out—her cell phone.

"I just wanted to see what time it was," she smiled sheepishly, putting it back in her bag.

"What do you want to do now?' he asked.

"Buy some lingerie," she replied with the same joke, hoping to catch him off guard again. He leaned towards her, angling his back so that his face is on eye-level with hers.

"As long as I get to see you in it," this time he caught _her_ off guard, making her blush furiously.

'_Did he say what I think he just said?' _she thought nervously.

Suddenly a little boy ran by, accidentally knocking Mori closer to Amaya, but Mori used his arms to support himself, making sure he doesn't crush the girl in front of him.

"Sorry, mister!" the boy yelled, not turning back.

'_Thanks kid,'_ he thought in his mind. Now his face was a centimeter from hers. His heart was pounding wildly. His face was flushed, and he felt hot. At the speed of light, he moved closer, giving her a small peck on the lips, and moved back a little to the same place as before. _But how satisfying was that?_ She tilted her head up towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and their lips met again. They closed their eyes, deepening their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and their kiss got deeper and deeper.

"You young people have no shame! Get a room!" He heard an old woman yell at them, but he pretended not to hear, continuing to make-out. After a few minutes, they finally broke away breathing heavily, their face burning up.

………

**_Somewhere behind a bush_**…

"Sempai, don't you feel wrong, at all for following them on their little date?" Haruhi does not like to stalk.

"Haruhi, my princess, why can't we have a kiss like that?" he looked at her with his puppy face.

"Oi…" she gave him a warning look.

"Here kid, 500 yen," Kaoru handed over 500 yen to the little boy who crashed into Mori.

"You said 1000 yen!" the boy pointed an accusing finger at them.

"No, we said 1000 yen if you can push Mori-sempai to give Aya-chan an accidental kiss, but you pushed him, and he didn't accidentally kiss her," Hikaru explained.

"What? They kissed!" the boy insisted.

"They _did _kiss but was it accidental? No. So you either take it or leave it," Kaoru extended the 500 yen towards the boy.

"You creeps are such cheapskates!" the boy snatched the 500 yen, and left.

………………………………………………………..

A/N: This chapter was easier and more enjoyable to write, so it came out faster. I'm so proud of myself for finishing this story the day before I go back to school!

Hope the fluff-lovers enjoyed this chapter!

Once again, I would like to thank my readers and reviewers!

Stay tuned for the next chapter—JUST KIDDING, this story has ended.

I may be coming out with a new story soon, which will have an OC x Hitachiin pairing, anybody up for a love triangle? LOL.


End file.
